


Don't Bleed on my Floor

by LexiHarris



Series: 100 Word Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiHarris/pseuds/LexiHarris
Summary: The 100 word Drabble challenge of DFW has only a few rules...- It must be exactly 100 words- It must include the prompt- It must be DramioneHere is an interpretation of the 'Don't bleed on my floor' prompt challenge.





	Don't Bleed on my Floor

“Come in, then.” She grumbled at the bloodied man in the doorway. “And don’t bleed on my floor.”   
  
“How compassionate of you, Granger.” Draco muttered as he stepped through the threshold, blood dripping from his broken nose onto the pristine floor.   
  
“That’s Healer Granger, to you.” Hermione said firmly as she pressed a damp cloth gently to his bloodied cheek. “What was it this time? Did someone insult your family again? Or-”   
  
Malfoy interrupted her  
  
“It was Nott. He said- he called you- well, _that_  word.”   
  
“Oh” she said, her voice softening as he leant into her hand. “Thank you.”


End file.
